In a related-art printed character input device, one or two languages are fixedly printed on a keyboard, and it is difficult to enter characters of a language which is not printed on the keyboard. In addition, in the related-art keyboard, all the basic characters and variant characters of each language may not be displayed on a keyboard and thus, in order to fully input characters of each language, basic characters, variant characters, and special characters which are not printed on the keyboard, need to be input using a push-switching function key such as a Shift or an Alt key, etc. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the flow of the input of characters is broken and typing errors occur, thereby lowering the speed and efficiency of inputting characters.
The technology of converting phonemes displayed on a button into an electronic display in addition to a fixed printing type keyboard to input multiple language is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 20-0298234 and 20-0448924. In addition, a smart device in which a keyboard is generated on a touch display in terms of software and a character is input in a touch manner is commercially available.
However, as most of such keyboards employ the conventional QWERTY arrangement of the conventional manual typewriter, as shown in FIG. 1 below, which is neither relevant to the alphabetical order or the characteristics of phonemes nor shows regularity, and has a limited number of keys from 101 to 106, there is a limitation to display all languages around the world.
As shown in Table 1 below, the number of phonemes of Romanized languages is 26 to 46 which is obtained by adding the variant characters to 26 basic letters, while Cyrillic languages have 30 to 42 phonemes as shown in Table 2. Table 3 describes other languages including 24 to 76 phonemes.
As shown in FIG. 1 below, a related-art character button unit (E) includes 26 letter keys and 7 code keys, totaling 33 keys. Here, it is noticeable that the number of keys is not sufficient to display linguistic characters of each country.
Therefore, there is a need to rearrange the keyboard layout and provide scalability so as to be suitable for a digital era capable of implementing the keyboard layout of a manual typewriter in software.
TABLE 1Romanized languagesTotalVariant characters orComposition numberspecial characters ofofin addition to 26 Languagephonemesphonemesbasic lettersDutch26 letters + 127ijcharacterAlbanian26 letters + 228 , ËcharactersNorwegian26 letters + 329Æ, Ø, ÅcharactersDanish26 letters + 329Æ, Ø, ÅcharactersSwedish26 letters + 329Å, Ä, ÖcharactersFinnish26 letters + 329Å, Ä, ÖcharactersVietnamese22 letters + 729Ă, Â, Ð, Ê, Ô, O’, U’charactersSlovenian26 letters + 329{hacek over (C)}, {hacek over (S)}, {hacek over (Z)}charactersGerman26 letters + 430Ä, Ö, Ü, ßcharactersRomanian26 letters + 531Ă, {hacek over (A)}, Î,  ,  charactersSerbian26 letters + 531{hacek over (C)}, Ć, Ð, {hacek over (S)}, {hacek over (Z)}charactersEstonian26 letters + 632{hacek over (S)}, {hacek over (Z)}, Õ, Ä, Ö, ÜcharactersCatalan26 letters + 632 , É, È, Ò, Ó, ÜcharactersItalian26 letters + 733À, É, È, Ì, Ó, Ò, ÙcharactersAzerbaijani26 letters + 733 ,  , {hacek over (G)}, İ, Ö,  , ÜcharactersLatvian22 letters + 1133Ā, {hacek over (C)}, Ē,  , Ī,  ,  ,  ,characters{hacek over (S)}, Ū, {hacek over (Z)}Turkish26 letters + 834Â,  , {hacek over (G)}, İ, Ö,  , Ü, ÛcharactersPolish26 letters + 935 , Ć,  , Ł, Ń, Ó, Ś, Ź, ŻcharactersHungarian26 letters + 935Á, É, Í, Ó, Ö, Ő, Ú, Ü, ŰcharactersLithuanian26 letters + 935 , {hacek over (C)},  , Ė,  , {hacek over (S)},  , charactersŪ, {hacek over (Z)}Icelandic26 letters + 1036Á, Ð, É, Í, Ó, Ú, Ý,  , Æ, ÖcharactersSpanish26 letters + 1137Ñ, Á, É, Í, Ó, Ú, Ü, ch, charactersll, rr,   Portuguese26 letters + 1339Á, À, Â, Ã, É, Ê, Í, Ó, Ô, charactersÕ, Ú, Ü,  Brazil26 letters + 1339Á, À, Â, Ã, É, Ê, Í, Ó, Ô, charactersÕ, Ú, Ü,  Czech26 letters + 1541Á, {hacek over (C)}, {hacek over (D)}, É, {hacek over (E)}, Í, {hacek over (N)}, Ó, characters{hacek over (R)}, {hacek over (S)}, {hacek over (T)}, Ú, Ů, Ý, {hacek over (Z)}French26 letters + 1541Â, À, É, È, Ê, Ë, Ï, Î, Ô, charactersÙ, Ü, Û, Ÿ,  , œSlovak26 letters + 2046Á, Ä, {hacek over (C)}, {hacek over (D)}, Dz, D{hacek over (z)}, É, Í, charactersĹ, L’, {hacek over (N)}, Ó, ch, Ô,Ŕ, {hacek over (S)}, {hacek over (T)}, Ú, Ý, Ź
TABLE 2Cyrillic languagesTotal number Languageof phonemesBulgarian30Serbian30Macedonian31Russian33Ukrainian34Uzbekistan35Kyrgyzstan36Turkmenistan38Kazakhstan42
TABLE 3Other languagesTotal number Languageof phonemesGreek24Cherokee24Swahili26Hebrew27Arabic28Persian32Myanmar33Amharic33Tibetan34Urdu38Armenian38Georgian39Georgian39Glagolitic41Thaana50Hindi51Lao62Thai76